Finding You
by Jaishree winzoo
Summary: Natsu and Lucy after dying are reincarnated. Natsu had promised to find Lucy in his past life. Will Natsu be able to find his Beloved Lucy once more of will he once again die without finding her? Read to find out. Sorry if the summary sucks a NaLu story. Natsu X Lucy. May contain OOC. Sorry for the Grammar Mistakes :)


I, Natsu Dragneel, 17 years old boy,welcome you readers on my adventure to find my beloved mate, Lucy Heartfilia. You may question me if Lucy is not my partner and why should I go on an adventure to find her, Well the answer is simple. Lucy _WAS_ my partner.

In the present I live in Tokyo, yes you heard me right _Tokyo._

_**Flashback Start**_

_It was thousands of years ago, When Me and Luce had been on a mission, Happy was off on another mission with Wendy,Romeo and Charles, The mission was very simple, It was to eradicate a dark guild. _

_We had beaten all the members of the dark guild with ease or so we thought and were celebrating on that matter is when the leader of the dark guild had silently approached behind Lucy, He was about to pierce Lucy with a Long sword when I got in front of her and he pierced me instead but I was very unfortunate because the sword was too long and it pierced right through Lucy, The Leader of the dark guild saw this and started to laugh at us, I for once did not give into the temptation of killing him but concentrated on pulling the sword out of us._

_As I pulled the sword out I experienced a very painful burning feeling, I could heat Lucy wince too and once the sword was out, I and Lucy both fell to the ground. From far I could hear the sounds of 20 to 30 people approaching in our direction, I guess the Leader of the Dark Guild noticed this because he ran away immediately leaving Me and Lucy behind._

_I gathered up my remaining energy and approached Lucy, I met her twinkling eyes looking back at me.., I remembered all the time we had spent with each other laughing, crying, teasing, scolding. Tears started to form at the edge of my eyes and I smiled at her._

_"You know wha.. what Luce? I had planned on Confessing to you.. right after.. this mission. I thou..thought this mission would be an easy mission.. But nothing.. went as I ... planned.. But... But I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die before confessing,,, my feelings to you Lucy" I said as I held her small hands in my rather large ones, I looked at her face to see her looking at me with a smile._

_"I Love You Luce, I love so.. so damn much, I wanted to spend my... entire life with you.. I wanted to go on more adventures with you but.. But fate has played a cruel game, I know you... you don't return my feelings but.. I just wanted to let.. you know how I feel about you Luce" I said looking at her face once again but was shocked to see a smile bigger than the previous one playing on her lips._

_"You are.. an Idiot.. Natsu" She said panting. I knew she would reject me, But at least I was able to tell her my fee- "I Love You too Natsu, I was waiting for you... to confess to me for such... a long time.. and finally you are here confessing.. but this.. is not the situation I had imagined.." She said tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Ne Natsu" Lucy said looking at me._

_"Yes Luce?" I asked._

_"if you.. don't mind can I have my first.. and last kiss please" She asked looking at me with a smile._

_"You don't have to ask" I whispered leaning down closer to her, I tenderly touched my lips to Lucy's and kissed her with all my love I had for her, She too returned the kiss and at that moment I forgot all the pain that I was experiencing , After what felt like an hour but would've bearely been a minute I felt Lucy's body go numb._

_I pulled away and looked at her to see that she was trying to gather up her remaining energy to say something. "Ne Natsu.. If we ever have.. another life lets meet up again.. and have an Happy ever after" She said smiling, I could sence her body getting colder by second and see her body getting pale. I myself was holding on for Lucy to finish what she wanted to say._

_"You will... make sure... to find me right... Natsu?" Lucy asked not being able to breathe properly._

_"I promise Luce" I said holding her hand in a tight grip " I definitely will find you" I said _

_Lucy gathered up her remaining energy and smiled at me after which her eyes became lifeless and her heart stopped ponding._

_I smiled at her and kissed her pale cold lips and whispered " See you again Luce" and fell on top of her tummy as I heared my own heart beat slowing down and after that everything went black._

_**Flashback End**_

This is what happened to us in the past, I was reincarnated so many times and also found her and we also found our love, but we ended up dead in one way or the other. One time we were both robbers and when we were escaping from the cop, he had shot us and we died. The other time there was a flood and we lost our lives in it and another time Lucy's parents and my parents opposed our Love and we commited suicide.

My memories of the past returned to me when I was 11 years old and I tried my level best to find out where Fiore was. I was born in Australia in the Dragneel family, I really have no Idea how they got my last name '_Dragneel_'.

I did some research and that research's result confirmed that Japan is the new name for Fiore and Tokyo is the new name for Magnolia. Our guild Fairy Tail was long gone as Magic disappeared and instead Fairy Tail Academy was formed in the honour of our guild. I have planned to go to that school. I just hope I will be able to find my Luce.

**~To be continued~**

**How was it minna? There will be lot more surprises and adventures in the future chapter :)**


End file.
